In the area of computer-based platforms, user interaction data may be collected, analyzed, and/or presented with the goal of improving particular aspects of user interactions. For example, in a web-based context, user interaction data may include various metrics including the time a user visits a web page, the length of time the user spends on the web page, the number of times a user visits the web page over some length of time, the source from which the user came to the web page, the destination of the user after leaving the web page, and/or various interactions of the user with the web page, among others. Such user data may be aggregated across many users. The user interaction data may then be analyzed and presented to, for example, an operator. In general, the term analytics may describe the process of user interaction data collection, analysis, and presentation so as to provide insights.